The Others Lady
by M. K. Paine
Summary: Trinity "Cinder" Blanchard has a secret that she refuses to reveal to Lucien and his Lycans when she happens upon their group when she runs away from home. Adventures abound. Lives entwine. Lucien/OC


**The Others Lady**

**Chapter 1**

_Early 11th Century_

I stared in horror at the woman that called herself my mother, though we shared no similar traits. "I shall no leave," I said through gritted teeth. How could she think that I would leave the castle that I'd called home for seventeen years?

My mother's sapphire eyes narrowed. "You shall and you must. It is not safe for you here."

I scoffed. "Not safe? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Mother, even though you refuse to admit it."

My mother's lips narrowed. "You may have skill with the blade, but it is not your place to use it. You are a woman and need to start acting like one."

My gray eyes flashed, and for a moment, my mother's resolve wavered. I knew the unnerving effect my eyes could have when they flashed like lightening and I often used them against my mother. "I may be a woman, but my place is not in a roomful of ladies with needlepoint in our laps," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "I belong in the fight. I am a warrior first, and a woman second. I believe it is time for you to accept that fact, Mother."

Rather than being angry or shocked by my words, she responded levelly. "And that is exactly why you must be sent to Madam Miran. It is far too dangerous for you in these parts. Knowing you, you would sneak away to fight and be killed. You and your destiny are much safer in the English countryside than the Scottish highlands."

"My destiny!?" I cried indignantly, finally losing control. I pushed myself out of the chair I was sitting in and flew towards my mother. I leaned over her, my hands resting on the arms of her chair. "Who are you to decide my destiny?" I spat. "My destiny was decided before my birth without your input. My destiny is out there!" - I pointed out the window - "Fighting for and to protect the Others." I pushed away from her chair and strode to the door. I paused at the door and looked back at her. "I may have come from your womb and carry your name, but my mind and soul are beyond you and belong to the Others. Learn to accept it." But I knew that she wouldn't; my mother accepted nothing.

Sure enough, that evening a group of men came to pack and take my things. I let them, without complaint. I was sure they would relay my docility to my mother who would think that I had accepted her demand. I went to bed early, wishing her a quiet goodnight, inwardly smug at her shocked expression. I lay still in my bed for a couple hours, waiting for her to check on me. I had long mastered the art of pretend sleep. My mother stayed for nearly half an hour, waiting to see me move or show some sign that I was awake. I didn't. I kept completely still, except for the occasional twitch that accompanied sleep.

I waited a quarter of an hour after she left to move. I shifted awake, stretching and yawning. I shuffled to a table where I took a long drink of water, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. I scurried over to my bed and pulled out my wand from under my pillow. With a couple waves, I silenced my room and removed the sensor charms from around the window. Honestly, couldn't my mother and her guards figure out something more creative than the usual warding spells?

I silently unlocked a secret compartment in my wardrobe and removed a pair of black knee-high boots, a white shirt, and black drawstring pants along with two daggers and a wide leather belt. I quickly pulled off my chemise and slid the shirt over my head, buttoning the high cuffs. I slid the pants on, tucking my shirt in. I buckled the belt snugly around my waist and sat on mt bed to pull on and lace my boots. Once I was dressed, I tucked my wand into the belt, and the daggers into my boots. I combed through my hair quickly and braided it into a smooth plait, mourning the fact that I could not take the comb with me. I thoroughly disliked my hair to be mussed. I tucked my silver eagle pendant with a sapphire eyes under my shirt and attached a plain leather cuff to my right wrist to cover the mark of the Others.

I glanced at myself in a mirror, caught off guard by the glowing silver of my eyes. The dim moonlight made them stand out more than in sunlight or candlelight. Taking in the rest of my appearance, I secretly wished my mother could see me in this "inappropriate" attire. She would have heart failure.

I glanced around my room for what could be the last time. I would miss it. It served as my haven for seventeen years, but I could not dwell on sentimental ponderings. The sun would rise in a few hours and I had to be far away from the castle before my mother realized I was gone. I could disapparate of course, but I had to be outside the forest before I could. I couldn't go out through the gates because the wards would be alerted. With the aid of the Others, I would be able to make it out of the forest by dawn, I hoped.

Without another look back, I jumped from my window, landing catlike on my feet. Glancing around, using the moonlight and my good eyes to my advantage, I sprinted to the forest edge. I looked back at the castle, a heavy feeling in my chest. The dominating castle had been my home for my entire life, and leaving it was not an easy decision. I could not go to Madam Miran's, though. It would be more tortuous to go there than to leave now. At least now, I could do what I liked rather than be endlessly lectured about how to be a lady.

I turned away from the castle and took a step into the forest. I walked through the thick forest for a few minutes before coming upon a gathering of Others who seemed to be waiting for me. The Minor Others stood a ways back from the Major Others, giving them their appropriate respect.

"Mardic," I said respectfully to the head of the centaur clan.

The blue roan centaur bowed his head, as did the rest in the group. I nodded in response. "Trinity," Mardic acknowledged.

"Trinity! Trinity! Trinity!" cried out a slew of fairies that flew around my head. Once they had greeted me, they flew off to hover near a small family of unicorns. Beside the unicorns was a trio of thestrals who were there to give me quick passage to the other edge of the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them. Flying on a thestral would assure that she would make it out of the forest by dawn.

I walked to one of the thestrals and ran a hand down its bony nose. "Thank you, my friend," I said softly.

The centaurs shifted restlessly. I knew they disliked being so close to the edge of the forest. I looked to Mardic. "Good luck to you, Trinity."

"Thank you, Mardic. I will need it." They left swiftly, leaving me unnerved. Centaurs were the only Other with more human than Other, besides the merpeople. Dealing with either always left me out of sorts.

I looked back at the Others, Minor and Major alike, and said, "Be safe, my friends." I mounted the thestral and we were off. I loved riding thestrals; they were so fast! They didn't rise above the treetops, capable of maneuvering through the widespread treetops. It was one of the most exhilarating rides of my life, and to my disappointment, it ended in a flash. One moment it seemed we had just taken off, and the next we were coming to rest gently on the ground near the edge of the forest. I dismounted and leaned against my thestral to steady myself. My legs were incredibly stiff from sitting for so long. I thanked the thestrals warmly and they flew away, leaving me alone to face the lightening sky.

I stepped out into the open, taking a deep breath. Dawn was always my favorite part of the day. Everything was fresh and new. Looking at the lightening horizon, I realized that I had not thought past this point. I had not thought of where I was going, but I knew I had to choose soon or risk being found. But nowhere came to mind. The only places I had ever been had been in books. It was now, and not the best time, that I realized how guarded I had been in my life. I had yet another thing to hold against my mother. Wretched woman.

As if sensing my distress and in spite of it, the sun rose in warp speed. My brow furrowed as I searched my mind for a safe place. The sound of frantic twittering from the forest alerted me to the knowledge that the castle had discovered my disappearance. It would only be a matter of time before a hoard of wizards were upon me, and the panic rose in my throat. I could not go back. I _would_ not go back.

Steeling myself, I chose the best option I had. A forest that had been the center of a Other battle of epic proportions, or so told the memories of the Others. I prayed to the Other Gods and disapparated. My chest compressed and breathing became impossible, and then, I was able to take a deep breath. The breath caught in my throat, though, the instant I opened my eyes. I had arrived in a forest. I had also landed in the direct path of a monstrous creature with bright yellow eyes that I was staring directly into.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first crossover, so please bear with me. I'm not sure how this will turn out. Please review. I love constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
